


Ignorance is bliss

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: And Bim is the reason, Celine is ANGERY, Fighting, MarchusAnnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Celine doesn't exactly like the other egos, and Bim happens to be on her bad side, constantly
Series: MarchusAnnus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!  
> time for dialogue, I'm terrible at it so it's going to be something I work on this month! Anyways enjoy this

Celine didn’t like many of the other egos in the manor, that wasn’t much of a secret to anyone not that she’d try to hide it anyways. The others always got on her nerves one way or another, she absolutely hated being around them. Really the only egos she could be around were Wil or Eric. Wil, because she knew him for so long and genuinely liked him, she was used to his… eccentrics, even if they were more intense than Williams were, she could still see her old friend in there. Eric because she just felt pity for him, She didn’t know much about his father, but from what she could tell, he was a terrible person and deserved what happened to him. Other than that, all other egos were annoying, but she could ignore them for the most part, they didn’t get in her way and she didn’t get in there’s.

But then there’s Bim Trimmer, game show host extraordinaire and incredibility good at charming an audience.

He was also incredibility good at getting on Celine’s nerves.

She didn’t speak to him much but from the little conversation she had with Bim, he was the most insufferable person she knew of besides Mark. Everything about him screamed annoying, from the way he carried himself with this air of ‘I’m better than everyone in this room’ and constantly talking in that exaggerated and over-hyped voice like he was always in front of a camera, he was like an attention-starved toddler. Celine had no idea how the others even managed to stay in the same room as him, let alone have an actual conversation with him. Celine could tell Bim didn’t like her either, he would talk about Damien when she was around about how everything was more fun and less tense when he was in charge. Admittedly it was entertaining to see whoever Bim was talking to tense up when he said those things. Bim had no filter and no shame, and he would use that to his advantage whenever possible. He must be heard and Bim was going to make that Celine’s problem.

If Bim was any other person besides an ego he’d probably be dead now if he managed to cross Celine’s path, but she made a promise to her brother before he fell asleep that she wouldn’t hurt any of the egos, no matter how much she disliked them. She wasn’t exactly expecting to meet and live with someone who was as insufferable as Bim is.

Celine was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice that Bim walked into the room until he spoke.

“So, how’d you get that scar on your face?”

Celine was taken out of her thoughts by the question, though was less than ecstatic to see that it was Bim asking

“Why do you want to know?” She replied in a flat tone, trying to keep a somewhat neutral expression

“I mean I never saw it before, I guess Dark just kept it covered with his hair, I was just wondering” He shrugged, leaning against the door frame.

Celine was taken back, Bim was actually talking in a normal voice for once, that didn’t change the fact that she was talking Bim

She looked away from him, “He got into a fight, got a scar, and didn’t want others to see it, simple as that”

“Who was he fighting? How long ago was this?” He walked around her to meet her gaze again, curiosity written all over his face

“It was before you arrived at the manor and it doesn’t matter who he was fighting, it’s in the past now and you shouldn’t care” Celine glared at him, getting more impatient

“Sheesh I was just asking, no need to get dramatic, it was just a simple question” He snapped back

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be intruding in someone’s personal life! Have you ever considered that, Trimmer?” Celine walked past him, she was at the end of her rope and wanted to leave before she’d do something she’d regret.

“Oh sure, you’re allowed to know almost everything about me, but almost no one knows anything about you, doesn’t that seem a bit unfair to you? I was just asking about a scar on your face, not your entire fucking backstory” He glared at the back of her head

Celine stopped in the doorway, she turned her head towards him, and everything around them went dark. The ringing that followed Celine around grew louder and her aura was splitting and screaming out in pain and anger. Bim cowered away from her, fear in his eyes as the demon walked closer to him, her hands behind her back and an irritated expression on her face.

“There are some things that are best left forgotten, Bim. There’s a reason you don’t know everything about Damien and me, and you damn well know better than to press on about this topic. This is for your own personal safety, for everyone’s safety in here, it’s best you stay ignorant about it all” Her voice echoed around them and carried so much anger in it.

Bim looked up at her, he felt so small compared to her at this moment. He couldn’t think straight and the ringing was growing louder and louder in his ears.  
“Now I made a promise to not hurt any residences of this manor, I suggest you leave this topic alone before I do something I’ll regret, understood?” All Bim could do was nod and the darkness around them subsided as Bim rushed out the door. 

Celine didn’t look at him as he left, she just sighed and sat down, staring off into the distance again. She didn’t move from that spot for the rest of the day, just silently sat there, her eyes blacked out, lost in thought once again.


End file.
